The day I hated most
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: It’s amazing how closely related love and hate is. Axel x Roxas.


It's amazing how closely related love and hate is. Axel x Roxas.

You know the drills with the warnings and the disclaimers. So it's really annoying for the both of us to read and type out the same thing over and over again, so I'll just leave it as it is. Ok? Got a problem with that? Lol.

* * *

He had always hated this day, hated it to the very core. And yet, the day was just about the opposite. It was suppose to be a day for loving and cuddling. Buying gifts and going places and holding hands.

It made him want to puke just thinking about it. It's almost as if this day, in particular, brings out practically every couple out into the wide open. Sitting together, eating together, and laughing together. Feeding each other, kissing each other, playfully bumping into each other.

It was…so stupid.

It was as if they were using this day to taunt him just because he wasn't in a relationship of his own.

Couples seem to be more noticeable on this day. He couldn't figure out why.

'Why did they invent this stupid holiday? Actually, who's the freaking idiot who invented this freaking holiday in the first place? So I can turn back time and kill that idiot.' He thought to himself bitterly as he walked down town.

Everywhere he looked, there was a couple. Every corner he turned, there was a couple. Every second, of every minute that he walked around the city, there was a freaking couple.

He stopped walking and made an aggravated sigh. He was so caught up in his hate for couples and Valentine 's Day that he almost forgot what he was doing in the city in the first place.

Namine wanted to hang out, grab some drinks and have a few games of pool. He didn't know why Namine wanted to play pool. He knew that she didn't particularly enjoy it.

'What's so fun about hitting balls and getting them into the holes?' she had asked one time when Roxas wanted to play pool for a while. The blond couldn't help but laugh a little as he thought back to that question. The first time she asked that question, it took him a while to get it before he started laughing uncontrollably.

Of course, she hadn't meant it that way and got a little angry at Roxas who wouldn't shut up about it.

He started walking again with a small smile on his face, deciding to ignore all couples and anything related to Valentine 's Day. He was supposed to meet her at this juice bar named 'Tank'. 'It's got the best smoothies ever! You really ought to try it one day Roxas.' Her favorite was Tank Mango, or Jamaican Lime.

He always refused her offer, insisting that he'll get it another time. Of course, he never did get one.

So as he rounded the corner and spotted another couple, he willed himself to look away from them. 'One step at a time, and you'll get past them eventually.' He thought to himself as he looked down at the ground. Finding his shoes and the pavement more interesting than his surroundings. Naturally, not looking at where you were walking would cause you to end up crashing into another person.

"Omph" his head banged into the chest that belonged to the other. Almost losing his footing and falling backwards, but the person caught his hand and helped him regain his balance. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking." He apologized and looked up to see who he bumped into. Red hair, green eyes, purple tattoos under his eyes. "Axel?"

He laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Hey Rox, you better watch where you're going."

"Oh, er…yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know. Just meeting up with Demyx and Zexion."

"Oh?" Why the red head was meeting up with Demyx and Zexion he had no idea. They were a couple, so shouldn't they spend the whole day together and alone or something?

"Yeah." He checked his watch. "Hey, I gotta go. Catch you laters." He spoke as he started jogging away, throwing a wave back at the blond.

"Ok. See ya." Roxas waved back knowing full well that Axel wouldn't have seen it.

He sighed, suddenly feeling low. He stood on the same spot and stared at the ground. Thinking idly until he heard someone shout out his name.

"Yo Roxas!" Axel shouted out, one hand by his mouth and the other waving madly around. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he smiled and made his usual salute.

Roxas suddenly felt happier, as if floating on cloud nine. The corners of his mouth slowly tugging up to form a smile as he slowly raised his hand to give another wave. He watched Axel smile and go off jogging away into the distance. "Happy Valentine's Day." He spoke even though he knew that his words wouldn't have been heard by the red head.

He lowered his hand again, allowing it to rest by his sides, slowly turning around and walking to an unknown location. He forgot what he was supposed to do.

"Maybe Valentine's Day isn't as bad as I thought it was." Unable to keep the smile off his face as he continued walking down the street. It wasn't until that a car beeped at him that he came out of his stupor. He had accidentally crossed the road without thinking, or looking. He apologized at the driver and quickly went back to the curb of the pathway. Slightly sweating due to the fright he just received. 'Oh right, I was supposed to meet Namine.' He thought to himself, waiting for the pedestrian lights to change from red to green. After a short while, the lights changed and he jogged over the crossing and all the way to Namine. He was late by ten minutes. He saw the girl standing outside the juice bar with a cup in hand.

"Hey Namine." He waved and slowed down to a quick walk. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok Roxas." She smiled as she took another sip of her Tank Mango. "What kept you? You're normally on time or earlier."

"I was er…I bumped into somebody from school." He scratched his head.

"Oh? Who was it?" she asked as she offered Roxas a sip.

"Oh, no thanks." He shook his head and waved his hand in refusal. "Bumped into Axel on the way here, so we talked for a bit."

"Ah, Axel. I see." She smiled and took another sip from her straw.

"So are we going yet?"

"No, not yet. Just waiting for a couple more people to come join us."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough." She giggled and looked over Roxas' shoulders. "There they are." She started waving at them.

Roxas turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Axel."

"Hey Roxy. I didn't know we were meeting the same person." The red head smiled and ruffled the blonds' hair again. "Had I known, I would've told you to come with me first."

"Well, I-I didn't know?" Roxas tried to explain.

Demyx came up from behind and waved at the blond who managed a small wave back. Suddenly Demyx saw Namine holding onto a Tank cup. "Oh my god! Tank juice! I love them! What's your favorite flavor?!" he asked as he came up by the blonde.

Axel laughed at Demyx. "He loves them. I tried them a few times, they tasted pretty nice, but it's a little too filling."

"What's your favorite flavor?" Roxas blushed slightly.

"Ah, I don't remember. I think Demyx bought me something with passion fruit and mango once. I forgot what it's called." He spoke as he scratched his cheek.

"Hey Axel! I wanna buy Tank juice! Want one?" Demyx shouted out as he started walking backwards towards the juice bar, Zexion walking close by.

"Sure, get me that one with passion fruit and mango!" he shouted back and turned to Roxas again. "Hey, you wanna share? I don't think I can finish one by myself."

"Err, sure?" he blushed a little bit more.

"Cool." He smiled and turned back to shout at Demyx. "Get me two straws while you're at it!" he saw the other blond boy wave back as he ordered his drinks then turning to nudge at Zexion who nodded. "So, you any good at pool? Namine told me that you play it quite often."

"Well, I guess I'm ok." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground shyly. "I mean. I don't suck or anything."

"Aw, that's too bad." He smirked.

Roxas stared at him confusedly before he understood. "You pervert!" he couldn't help but smile as he punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! Didn't know a kid like you could pack a punch." He laughed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Didn't know you were all bones." The blond smiled as he massaged his hand.

"Here you go!!" Demyx came up to them and shoved their drink in between them. "Enjoy!" he smiled as he took a sip from his own drink and then raised the cup to Zexion's mouth for him to drink it too.

"Thanks Dem." Axel spoke as he took hold of the drink and took a sip before giving it to Roxas. "Try it."

"Err, ok." He carefully took it and accidentally brushed fingers with the red head. He blushed a little bit more as he took a sip. The texture was smooth with some bits of passion fruit pulp in it, giving it a bit of a crunch. "Tastes really nice." He took another sip.

"Hey, hey. Save some for me." He leaned over and drunk from his straw.

"Hey! You used my straw!"

"Opps, my bad. They're both black. How was I supposed to know?" he made a lop-sided smile.

"You saw me drinking from it, duh."

"Oh, I'll just pretend I didn't see it then." He laughed and took another drink from the wrong straw.

"Hey!"

"What? Nothing wrong with sharing straws."

"No, but it's like an indirect kiss!"

"So? Don't tell me you haven't had your first kiss yet."

"Er…well…no, not really." He blushed and looked down at the cup he held in his hands.

"Oh, well. Let's change that." He took a sip from the straw and leaned over, holding onto one of Roxas' shoulders and kissed him.

A bit of the juice slipped into the blonds' mouth and he almost choked because of the suddenness of the kiss. Axel broke the kiss but stayed close to his face. "How was that?"

Roxas was still dazed as he looked into his green eyes, "How was what?"

Axel chuckled, still keeping his hand on the blonds' shoulder. "Your first kiss."

"It was…passion fruity?" he blushed even more as he looked at Axel.

The red head chuckled and leaned in closer. "You got a lil somethin' over there." He licked at the corner of Roxas' mouth to get the stray passion fruit pulp.

When he drew his head back, he couldn't help but smirk at the redness of the blonds' face.

"Hey!! Hurry up, we're wasting daylight here!" Demyx shouted as he waved at the two of them.

"Let's go Rox, don't wanna make them wait any longer." Axel started walking away towards the other three.

"O-oh, ok." He tripped over his shoes but regained his balance, glad that he didn't drop the cup. There was still three quarters of the smoothie left and he didn't want to waste a single drop. He came up beside Axel who was whistling a tune. 'Ok. I'm starting to like Valentine's Day.' He smiled as he took a sip from his own straw.

* * *

Whee! It would've been nice if I posted it on Valentine's Day, but I only just came up with the story, so yeah. Lol. I only just thought about it today while I was sitting on my computer trying to update 'Aye me hearties, yo ho'. Lol.

Read and review please!! It'll be much appreciated.


End file.
